


All Seeing Neighbour.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, ChefIgnis, Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I suck at slow builds, I suck at writing normal stuff, Lets hope this is good, M/M, Neighbours AU, Noctis likes his cooking, Possible smut, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Developing Relationship, Spread they gayness of our fave boyband, Student!Ignis, Swearing, Teasing, iloveyou, male x male, no offense, no real plot, poor Iggy, student!Noctis, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Noctis moves into a new apartment block and after two months of friendship with his neighbour, he finally finds out he's blind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going but???? 
> 
> Here you go 
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me. ♡
> 
> Enjoy !!

\--  
  
He struggled to get the bunch of keys out of his pocket, yanking his pants a few inches down in the process. He cursed, trying to balance his cellphone between his ear and shoulder and the grocery bag in his other arm while listening to a slightly whining voice.   
  
"Bloody hell- can this just-ah!"  
  
Another person stepped aside, hand grabbing a door to keep him from falling. He stumbled against the wall, feeling someone pushing against his foot.   
  
"Don't you look where you're going?" Noctis groaned from the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, did you fall?"   
  
"Well no shit, yeah I fell." He pushed himself up on his hands, grabbing his things.   
  
"I didn't know you were there." The other held out his hand.   
  
"Yeah whatever, I was struggling with my keys." He jingled the bunch for added effect before taking the offered help.   
  
"Ah, are you the one who moved next door?"   
  
Noct nodded, stuffing his things back in the bag. He looked at the stranger who kept his head down;  he was taller than Noctis. Did he want some verbal confirmation or something?   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh, I'm Ignis."   
  
"Noctis. See you around."   
  
He was in a hurry and he forgot about Prompto on the phone.  
  
Ignis nod his head and Noctis watched him lock the door and descend down the steel stairs. There was something weird about him.   
  
"Noct!?"   
  
Oh!   
  
"Sorry. Had a _run in_ with my new neighbour. 

"Sounds like it, he good looking?" 

"Shut up." Noctis laughed, finally cracking his door open.

"Just a question bro."

"Come visit me and find out."

  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

He was a real pain in the ass, always scolding over his shoulder about everything Noctis did. He barely knew the man but he lectured Noctis more than his father did. He was a bit weird with the glasses thing; he never took them off. Maybe he had some freaky eye shit going on. He was a bit slow too and he rarely went out or invited Noctis over. But aside from his strange behavior, Ignis was helpful and always made the best home cooked meals;  something he honestly appreciated. Ah, he could deal with Ignis for the rest of his life if it meant he could have some grilled Wild Baramundi & Memory Lane pastry.

Noctis shivered, almost tasting it as he took his laundry out of the washer. He glanced at the clock on his apartment wall as he dumped the wet clothes into a basket. Maybe he could catch Iggy at the clothing lines and ask him. Noct pulled the basket along, slamming the door shut behind him and making his way down hall. He was out of breath by the time he climbed all the stairs to the roof, heaving like a fish on dry land.  
  
"I could hear you from a mile away."  
  
"Awh come on. I wasn't even loud. Did you see me?"  
  
Ignis snickered, "No. You sound like a slobbering dog. "  
  
"I do not." Noctis argued, grabbing a few of Ignis' pegs to hang his socks.  
  
"When are you going to get your own things?"  
  
"Probably never." Noctis admitted.  
  
" _Lovely_." He sighed.  
  
Noctis watched him tug a shirt onto a hanger then reach out to catch a clothing line between his fingers before he actually slid the hanger onto it.  
  
"Why not use pegs?"  
  
"You steal all of mine," Ignis snickered, "And a hanger is easier to use."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
He stood back against the roof railing with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"You doing anything interesting this weekend?"  
  
"I have an exam on Saturday."  
  
"Oh, what you making?  
  
"Foreign desserts."  
  
"Bring me a doggy bag, would you?"  
  
"I'll think about it, Noct."  
  
"What, you worried?"  
  
"No," Ignis scoffed.  
  
Noctis laughed.  
  
"Hey, when you gonna take those off?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He nod his head at Ignis, "Glasses, you can't bake with those. Or are they your fashion statement?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that." He muttered.  
  
"It's almost winter so you can take them off. I doubt the sunlight is coming for you."  
  
"I think they are fine right where they are thank you."  
  
Did he say something wrong?  
  
"Right, could you pass me that hanger please?" He pushed himself away from the edge.  
  
Noctis sees Ignis pause, his hands are mid air before he lowers them and then back up. He turns away from Noctis.  
  
"It's right there." He holds his hand out, the other clutching a wet inky shirt.  
  
"Did you not move them?" Ignis sounds confused.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll do it myself." Noctis sighed.  
  
"Listen it-"   
  
"I said it's fine."  
  
Noctis reached up too fast and his shoulder bumps an unexpecting Ignis, sending him off balance and he stumbles, tripping over his basket. His glasses had fallen off and he groans, rubbing his head.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He didnt mean to hurt him. What was it with Ignis suddenly being so unbalanced anyway?  
  
Noctis dropped everything, "Hey man, sorry-"  
  
"I don't care." Ignis's tone is harsh as he shuffles around, hands padding the floor.  
  
"It really was-"  
  
"I said it's fine."  
  
"Okay then, _geez_."  
  
He continues his crawling, head down and ignoring Noctis' hand.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Where are my glasses?"  
  
Noctis huffs, "Really, they're right in front of you."  
  
Ignis' shoulder spasms and he hesitantly reaches but misses the tinted glasses.  
  
"Seriously," Noctis bends down grabbing them, "They are right-"

He looks up and comes face to face with a bare faced Ignis. He has never seen him without glasses and he is pretty fucking handsome with his silvery hair falling over his dark brows. But that not what catches Noct off guard. He stutters something softly, holding up a hand and waving it in between them. No reaction. But Ignis felt the slight airy movement and it irritates him. He pulls back as if he has been burned when Noctis' fingertips touch his face. Ignis swiped at the glasses, fortunately not missing.  
  
"You're blind."  
  
He must've sound beyond daft.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"Well obviously not, holy shit, how did you do all these thing? How do you even fucking walk around this place, oh god! You could fall over the -"  
  
"I'm _blind_ , not _helpless_ , idiot. Now please excuse me."  

  
"Iggy."  
  
Ignis waves a dismissive hand as he scoops up his basket. Noctis has to pause and step back to resist the urge to help him.  
He wants to guide him, yell at him to watch for the edge but he is stunned. Was he blind for not seeing Ignis' blindness? It's not like Ignis made it obvious, did he? And then it all came down crashing onto Noctis in waves;  all the weird gestures, how other people on their apartment block talked to him, how he had a different way of doing things and his stern treatment.  
  
"Damnit!" Noctis pressed his hand against forehead.  
  
_Idiot, idiot, idiot._  
  
"Hey, Iggy! " he jogged to the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing to search for the tall man.  
  
Ignis stopped at his door, turning his head in Noctis' direction.  
  
"Make me some dinner will ya?" He called.  
  
Somewhere an old lady yelled at him to be quiet.  
  
He saw Ignis shake his head, throwing him a thumbs up.  
  
He really hoped they weren't going to have an awkward friendship now. 

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's going to be too cheesy.. •.•

-

-

That night, Ignis left him a casserole on his doorstep. It was two weeks ago. He misses their bantering and senseless small talk. His antagonising quips too. So Noctis visits.  
  
 It's _17:58_ when he finally gets back, eyeing the familiar _Duscae Flats_ sign as he jogs up the steel stairs. Oh, the cat!    
  
"Hey there kitty." He stops to pet a ginger tubby cat lounging in the middle of the hall.   
  
"I'll put some tuna out later, gotta run now."   
  
Noctis decides to keep his bag and go straight to Ignis. _Beep. Beep._ The alarm on his watch went off. _18:00_. Maybe it was a little late for a visit when they had classes the next day.   
  
"Ey, glasses! " Noctis called softly, knuckles knocking against the door.   
  
He heard shuffling from inside and something falling before the footsteps became louder.   
  
"Noct?" The door opened.   
  
"Hey, stranger."   
  
He's glad Ignis can't see him just standing there looking stupid.   
  
"Did you bring my bowl?"   
  
"Is that the first thing you ask after two weeks? "  
  
"Its been two weeks?  Hmph."   
  
Ignis steps aside, letting Noctis in. Noctis paused in the doorway, looking at Ignis for a moment before going in, dropping his bag and kicking it to the side. He forgot Ignis could fall over it so he turns quickly just incase he had to catch him but Ignis sidesteps the bag like he could see it was there.   
  
"Skills."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing." He laughs.   
  
They stand there awkwardly for a few moments, neither of them have ever visited the other.   
  
"You want something to drink?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Ignis turns to his left, slipping into a small open kitchen behind a bar counter. Noctis takes his chance to look around and unsurprisingly the room was spotless. Neat, clean and crisp; nothing was out of order, a small lounge with 3 couches arranged around a small coffee table that faced a flat screen. On either side of the TV was a small bookshelf filled with colourful books. Could Iggy even read? Wait, maybe it was brail or something. Then his eyes caught sight of a glass case resting on a stand in the furthest corner. He almost flies over the coffee table in his rush to get across the room.   
  
"Holy _shit_ man!"   
  
Ignis knocks his head against the cupboard he pulled the glasses from, cursing softly.  
  
"Noctis?"   
  
Noctis dropped to his knees, fingers caressing the glass edges, "You got weapons-how-where did you?"   
  
He can't formulate a sentence properly, eyes strained on the silver twin daggers resting inside the glass box.   
  
"Oh," Ignis relaxes, "My mother owned an elite dojo where I studied martial arts and weapons before the cooking thing."   
  
"Whaa?" His jaw drops.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" He places the glasses on the counter and opens a soda bottle.  
  
"Uhm yeah, maybe. I didn't picture you as the fighting type." Noctis gets up, making his way to the kitchen.   
  
Ignis hummed, "If we were somewhere with a soft landing, I would've showed you a backflip."  
   
"Now you're just messing with me."   
  
"No, I swear, " he held his hand up, "I can do it. I'll show you one day."  
  
"Then I hold you to it, Iggy." He eyes the case longingly.    
  
"I'll show them to you later."   
  
"Really?" Noctis wants to fist pump.   
  
"Yes, you child." Ignis laughs.   
  
Noctis laughed, watching Ignis touch the glass rim and then pouring the soda inside. He slides the glass over the counter top when he's done and Noctis finds himself scanning the counter for any spills but there are none; he must be use to it all.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Of course."   
  
Noctis watches as Ignis takes a sip, still mesmerized by the precise and practiced movements.  
  
"Stop looking at me."  
  
"What! How'd you know?"  
  
"I can practically feel you glaring holes into my body."  
  
"Well I'm not glaring so."   
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Ignis pushed his glass away.   
  
Noctis eagerly followed. Ignis felt for the latch, unlocking the case and lifting the lid. His forefinger traces a sharp blade before he grasps the hilt and lifts it.   
  
"Are you close? "   
  
Noctis is almost breathing down Ignis' neck and quickly steps back to allow the other to turn around and present the silver beauty.   
  
"They were my father's first."   
  
Noctis gingerly takes the blade, tracing the black engravings and details on it.   
  
"It's fairly light."   
  
"Yeah, easy to use." Noctis agrees.   
  
"Do you have an interest in them?"  
  
"Yes. I have a sword my father gave me. Also did a little bit of training with a friend. He has his own gym now."  
  
"Oh. Fascinating." Ignis nods.   
  
"I'll show you mine. You know, since you showed me yours."  
  
Ignis snorted at the inappropriate joke. Noctis lightly pushed his shoulder so he could get to the case and put the dagger back.   
  
"So." He scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"You came here."   
  
"I know, should I come back another time?"  
  
"No, it's fine. Did you need anything?"  
  
"Nope, just wanted to see you."  
  
He pauses. _What did he just say_.   
  
Ignis stammers something.   
  
"I mean- you kinda disappeared." He plops down on the sofa.   
  
"Sorry, it was a bit weird." Ignis sits down next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice."  
  
"It's fine, Noct."  
  
Noctis nods. Oh yeah.   
  
"Can I talk about it or..? "  
  
"I see no need to avoid the subject. I won't get sensitive about it again."   
  
"Then have you always been, you know?   
  
"Blind? No. It's 5 years now."   
  
"Wow. No wonder you're so normal. Was it medical?" Noctis leaned forward.   
  
"No, it was a sparring accident."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. Getting over it was difficult but I followed my father's cooking hobby and here I am." He chuckled.  
  
"Thank god for that!" And as if it knew what they were talking about, Noctis' stomach growled loudly.   
  
"I forgot to eat lunch." Noctis pats his stomach.   
  
Ignis shuffles in his seat, "I can make us some noodles if you want? It's not much now but-"  
  
"No, it sounds good"

Ignis nods, getting up from the sofa and making his way back to the kitchen.   
  
"You can put the TV on." Ignis states as he bends to pull the packets from a bottom cupboard.   
  
"You have any good channels? I mean, do you watch anything? Wait, that sounds-"  
  
Ignis laughs, "Yes, I listen to it."   
  
Noctis takes the remote, switching it on and flipping through the channels. He pauses at a fishing show and then switches to a movie channel. It's action and even though he doesn't recognize it, it looks good enough to waste time on now.   
  
Ignis fills a pot with water, sliding it onto the stove and turning it on to let the water boil. He's thankful for the quick heating when hears the bubbling water while he pops the packets open. Ignis dumps the noodles in the pot before adding a chicken and parsley spice and stirring it. He hears a familiar narration and smiles;  an excellent film choice. No wonder Noctis was so quiet. Now, bowls bowls bowls. Why did he forget where he puts the bowls. Two shuffles right he finds the cupboard handle, feeling the tag on in. Yep. He pulls it open and takes out two ceramic bowls to put on the bar counter. From the drawers next to the fridge he feels for two forks and also a set of chopsticks. He wasn't sure which Noctis preferred.   
  
"Noctis, what do you eat your noodles with ?"  
  
"What?" Noctis called over the film's sound.   
  
"Do you want a fork?" Ignis called.   
  
"Hold up, I'm coming."  
  
Ignis sighed, stirring the noodles before switching it off and putting the pot on the sink to get his strainer. He puts it over the pot, ready to take it when-  
  
"Looks good." The breath tickles Ignis' cheek.   
  
Ignis drops the strainer and Noctis cringed as it clambered down and on his foot.   
  
" _Ow_!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He spins around, butting heads with Noctis in his flurry to grab the strainer, the painful collision sending him back against the sink. Noctis grabbed his forearms to steady them.   
  
"Fuck." Noctis laughs.   
  
Ignis groans, trying to push his hair out of his face.   
  
"Here." Noctis pushes Ignis's hands away.   
  
He wasn't really thinking as his fingers smoothed the ashy hair back.   
  
Ignis caught his wrist.   
  
" _Noct_."  
  
  
-

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my lovelies ♡


End file.
